affection
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Blossom y Brick, a sus diecinueve años, mantenían una relación que era bastante comentada. Blossom creía que era una relación cliché, y eso en parte no le gustaba... Luego se dio cuenta de que lo que le acomplejaba no era eso, sino la forma de ser que tenía Brick, y su dificultad de mostrarle su amor como lo hacía en un inicio.
1. PRIMERO

_Hola, qué tal._

_Como mencioné en mi cuenta  
de instagram, (floorvioleetta),  
este día publicaría una mini-historia,  
partiendo por los rojos. _

_Espero puedan disfrutarla._

_Esta parte es solo la **introducción**  
al conflicto principal de la historia._

**AU; **rated T.

Historia dividida en **cinco partes.**

**Basado en:** "Affection", de Cigarettes After Sex.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"_

Ya a sus diecinueve años, pronta a cumplir veinte en unos meses, estaba en el segundo año de su carrera en la honorable Universidad de Cityville… Ella, Blossom, junto a su novio, Brick.

Le gustaría decir que su relación iba de lo más bien, pero eso sería, en parte, una especie de mentira. No es que estuviese mal, o muy distanciados, sin embargo, si cuando en la escuela solían verse con mucha frecuencia, ya sea todos en clases y los fines de semana, ahora solo compartían algunos _breaks_ en la universidad y algunos almuerzos.

Si bien sus amigos sabían que ellos salían, se les hacía tan raro verlos juntos, todo por la poca interacción entre ellos en la cotidianeidad.

Ni siquiera se alojaban en el mismo lugar. Blossom tenía una habitación en el quinto piso de la residencia universitaria, mientras que Brick tenía su propia fraternidad, a las afueras del Campus.

–Qué conveniente –suspiró Blossom, recostándose por unos segundos sobre su cama, luego se incorporó para acomodarse en el escritorio.

Su compañera de cuarto no estaba, y al parecer no llegaría esa noche, así que podría estudiar con tranquilidad.

Dispuso de sus apuntes para comenzar a armar ese mapa conceptual que siempre le ayudaba para estudiar, cuando una simple idea apareció en su mente:

–¿Y si nuestra historia es un cliché?

Blossom, al ser estudiante del área humanista, tenía acceso a muchos libros, incluso si no estaba estudiando filología o literatura, tenía conocimientos de variados tópicos literarios y cánones que se cumplieron según el periodo en el que se desarrollaron.

En ese caso, el cliché más común que se ha escuchado estos días es: chica buena e inocente y chico malo que termina corrompiéndola.

Dejó el bolígrafo bruscamente en el escritorio, pasó una mano por su frente, corriendo un poco el flequillo que en ella se dejaba caer y suspiró pesadamente. No es como si ella pudiese considerarse, de verdad, como una chica buena; lo único que tenía "bueno" eran sus calificaciones, siempre ha destacado por ello, pero su actitud dista mucho de ser una chica "inocente", aunque sí es apegada a las reglas.

Ahora bien, en el caso de Brick, tampoco es como si él fuese un "chico malo". En esas historias, el _chico malo _está rodeado de chicas, todas quieren con él, su actitud de maleante destaca por sobre su inteligencia, además de siempre ser condenadamente guapo y con un pasado familiar bastante "cruel y desamparado", ya que es usual que hayan vivido episodios donde sus integridades física y mental fueron pasadas a llevar, por su madre o padre –siempre es el mismo patrón.

¿Y en su caso? Brick solo se crió con su padre, un hombre con mucho vello, pero que para él y sus hermanos jugó el papel más importante en sus vidas, debido a que fue padre y madre a la vez, siempre trabajando para darles lo mejor a sus hijos.

La chica echó un vistazo a la galería de su teléfono para checar las fotos que tenía con Brick… y _de_ Brick.

Besos, abrazos, él comiendo, durmiendo, leyendo… Tenía la suficiente cantidad de fotos como para hacerle un álbum de cien páginas e incluso le faltarían páginas para ponerlas todas.

Con su mano libre, apretó su labio inferior.

–¿Será que de verdad tengo una relación cliché?

Pero… la verdad es que no podía dar como respuesta un "sí" rotundo, porque Brick no se acomodaba a los estándares que se esperaba que tuviera para considerarlo un cliché de la época.

Y es que Brick no se rodeaba de chicas, porque se esparcía rumores de que a él no le agradaba la compañía femenina a menos que fuese su novia –y gracias a esos rumores, se le tildó de misógino y machista por mucho tiempo, aunque a él le valía verga, no iba a ser la primera ni la última vez que inventaran un rumor sobre él.

Y es que Brick tampoco era el adicto al sexo que se podría esperar o rumorear, tampoco era un chico abusivo.

El estigma que cumplía, era la ironía, el sarcasmo, y la costumbre de hacer sus fiestas de desmadre con los de su fraternidad.

Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, tampoco era el chico que iba a fiestas pero igualmente le iba increíble en los estudios, porque siempre calificaba con "suficiente". No le importaba la calificación –la verdad es que sí, pero no demasiado– si le servía para aprobar.

–Maldito sea ese cliché –dijo la chica, sacudió su cabeza–. No es tiempo para pensar en tanta mierda, Blossom, concéntrate en Derecho Civil.

.

.

.

Brick encendía un cigarrillo mientras esperaba afuera de la facultad de su novia, sentado en una de las tantas bancas que estaban dispuestas en el campus.

Mantenía su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja, sus orejas quedaban al descubierto, por lo que era posible ver sus perforaciones y el aro de cadena colgante que tenía en la izquierda.

Le había llegado un mensaje de uno de sus compañeros de fraternidad, donde le decían que apresurara las cosas para que pudiesen organizar la fiesta antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, así que ahora solo le quedaba por convencer a su novia de asistir. A sus amigos les agradaba mucho la chica, pero ese no era el motivo por el cual quería invitarla.

El motivo era simple, no había mucho rodeo: quería pasar esa fiesta con ella. Sin Blossom, la verdad es que era bastante aburrido al final, ya que solo bebían, fumaban un poco de marihuana y a dormir. En cambio cuando está con ella, al final se acuestan y se terminan durmiendo en medio de una conversación sin sentido.

Ella es la que cae rendida primero.

Ya parecía haber un poco de movimiento en la facultad y varios estudiantes empezaron a salir de ella.

Entre la multitud, ese lazo rojo era inconfundible.

Al verlo, ella alza un brazo y lo agita, Brick responde enseñando la palma de su mano libre.

Brick exhala el humo que tenía antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a su novia.

–¿Qué tal estuvo tu clase? –le preguntó a ella.

–Un tanto aburrida, la verdad es que simplemente pareció que el profesor recitó el libro que nos mandó a leer.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el campus. Conversaron un rato, sobre el ajetreo de sus respectivos hermanos por la llegada de la Navidad, el ajetreo en general de todas las personas por Navidad, cada uno pudo quejarse sobre alguno que otro profesor o clase, hasta qué, Brick se da cuenta de que iban camino a la residencia de ella.

–¿Por qué vamos hasta tu residencia?

–Ah –ella detiene el paso–, es que ya terminé mis clases hoy, pensaba ir a la habitación para descansar y así poder arreglar mis cosas antes de irme a casa mañana en la mañana.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres ir temprano?

–¿Tienes algún otro plan? Sabes que me gusta tener todo bien organizado, Brick –le soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos–, ¿por qué es que lo cuestionas ahora?

–Porque pensaba que esta noche podríamos estar en mi fraternidad en la fiesta antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Blossom cambió su expresión de curiosa a una de fastidio; Brick rodó los ojos antes de que ella empezara a hablar.

–¿Fiesta, Brick? ¿En serio?

–No empieces una escena ahora, Bloss, sabes muy bien que se hacen fiestas antes de las vacaciones…

–¡Brick! ¡Quedamos en que nos iríamos juntos a Townsville antes del mediodía, y me sales con que hoy quieres ir de fiesta! ¡No estarás a tiempo!

–Ya bájale a tu drama, ¿okay? –Brick suspiró y pensó si era momento ya de sacar otro cigarrillo, considerando que el que estaba fumando ya se había acabado hacía unos minutos atrás–. Si salimos después del mediodía tampoco es una gran diferencia.

–Eso crees tú, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo planes familiares.

–¿Y tú piensas que yo no? –frunció el ceño–. El que vaya de fiesta no significa que no tenga ganas de ver a mis familiares.

–Si nos vamos tarde, estaremos menos rato con ellos.

–Amor, estamos a una hora como máximo de Townsville –aclaró Brick–. Si nos vamos a las doce, llegaríamos a la hora de almuerzo, si nos vamos después, también.

–No, Brick –negó con la cabeza–, me niego a la idea de tu fiesta.

–Bien –dio un paso hacia atrás–, de todas maneras te estaba preguntando si querías ir conmigo. Como tu respuesta es no, iré solo… Corrijo, estaré sin ti, porque a fin de cuentas la fiesta es en mi fraternidad.

–Iré a buscarte mañana en la mañana –dijo ella empezando a caminar dentro de su residencia–. A las diez me tendrás en tu fraternidad, y a las once nos iremos. No esperaré ni un minuto más.

Brick la observó hasta que ella cruzó la puerta de la residencia. Miró hacia todos los lados, había gente en los alrededores, por lo que no pudo hacer una pataleta como le habría gustado.

–Por qué es que mi novia tiene que ser tan complicada.

Volvió a encender otro cigarrillo cuando recordó una pregunta que le había hecho la chica un tiempo atrás:

–_"¿Crees que nuestra relación es como un cliché?"_

A pesar de que le dijo que no, Blossom insistía con que tal vez sí lo eran.

–_"Lo nuestro es especial"_.

Recuerda que esa fue la respuesta que le dio.

–La respuesta más cliché del mundo –bufó antes de darle una calada a su cigarro.

.

.

.

No sabría expresar con palabras toda la ira que sintió esa noche al revisar las redes sociales y ver las publicaciones temporales que hacía su novio. Se veía él –apenas– en una habitación iluminada solo por luces de colores, esas que están siendo vendidas en internet, y en todas las "historias" que subió, tenía algún vaso o una lata en la mano.

Al levantarse, y luego de haber tomado un baño, revisa su celular.

Doce mensajes. ¿El remitente? Su novio.

"Ya te dormiste?"

"Estoy aburrido"

"Blossom de verdad ya duermes?"

"Amor mío, te echo mucho de menos"

"Perdona por haberte hecho enojar"

"Te dejaré descansar"

"Cuando llegus mañana estare liso"

"Josh dii vilta una botlea de cerbexa"

"Hay ina cjica con un laxxo tamibn oero te quefa mejro ti"

"Tood me recuefda a tu"

"TE AMO TAAAAAANNTO"

"yamedrrmi"

Estaba sonriendo, no iba a mentir, y es que le hacía gracia cómo variaba la forma de escribir de Brick al pasar las horas.

El último mensaje lo envió a eso de las cinco, por lo que tuvo la leve sospecha de que no encontraría a su novio listo.

Tomó su maleta y partió camino a la fraternidad de Brick.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que el desmadre fue bastante intenso, ¡hasta botellas de cerveza habían en el jardín delantero!

Blossom tocó la puerta y le abrió, para su sorpresa, su propio novio.

–Amor, ya era hora de que llegaras.

Brick abrió más la puerta para que ella entrase, y vio que los otros cuatro chicos con los que él compartía la fraternidad, también estaban despiertos y limpiando el desorden que habían causado.

–¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó? –preguntó ella.

–Simplemente también nos queremos ir temprano a ver a nuestras familias –dijo Dawson, un chico afroamericano–. Así que pretendemos limpiar todo ahora.

–Brick nos sugirió esa idea –añadió Tessie, un rubio muchacho escuálido con gafas–, y no nos pudimos negar –dejó de pasar el trapero y miró al pelirrojo–. Tú ya puedes irte.

–Ah, ¿creíste que estaba esperando tu autorización? –se burló Brick, haciendo reír a todos–. Yo solo esperaba a Blossom –la miró–. Vamos, preciosa, ve a guardar tu maleta en el auto, yo bajaré la mía para que podamos irnos.

Ella asintió e hizo caso de las palabras de su novio.

Estaba extrañada, los otros chicos ya salían para terminar de limpiar el jardín cuando ellos ya se estaban yendo a su ciudad natal.

De reojo, en un inicio antes de girar totalmente su rostro hacia él, lo observaba. Tenía el cabello húmedo, razón por la que no tenía el cabello atado, también era posible ver unas pequeñas ojeras, pero eran poco visibles todavía.

–¿Algo que decirme? Siento que me pones nervioso con tu silencio y tu mirada penetrante, Bloss.

–Ah, perdón –volvió la vista al camino, riendo por lo bajo–. No fue mi intención.

–Ya.

–¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche?

–Bastante bien –dijo cuando dobló para entrar en la autopista que los llevaría a Townsville en menos de media hora–, tomamos mucho, pero no fumamos.

–Me di cuenta de que bebiste mucho –asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa–. Oh, y creo que tú también te podrás dar cuenta.

–¿Lo dices por los mensajes?

–Por qué más sería… Me dijiste, con mayúsculas, que me amabas.

–Lo dices como si nunca te lo dijera –Blossom fue capaz de ver que Brick se había sonrojado un poco, pero miraba por los espejos retrovisores, quizás para disimularlo–. Exageras, chica.

–No he dicho eso –relamió sus labios–, solo lo recalco.

–Ya, ya…

–Quizás podrías decírmelo más veces, así quizás no te saque en cara que solo me dices que me amas, con ese entusiasmo, cuando estás ebrio.

–No empieces –bufó, y Blossom estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

La segunda parte será publicada el 13/03. Ante cualquier retraso, avisaré en mi cuenta de instagram (floorvioleetta).

¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.


	2. SEGUNDO

_Hola de nuevo; espero_  
_disfruten la segunda _  
_de esta historia._

_2/5_

**AU;** rated T.

**Basado en:** "Affection", de Cigarettes After Sex.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_"I GET MEAN"_

En la víspera de Nochebuena, la familia Utonium celebrara una cena, a la cual invitaban a Brick; y la verdad es que a él no le emocionaba mucho la idea de ir a esa cena.

Se vistió lo más "decente" que podía: una camisa blanca, pantalones negros –unos que no tenía rasgados–, usaba una chaqueta marrón y el cabello atado en una coleta, sin ninguna gorra que pudiese desencadenar un infarto en la señora Sara Utonium al ver que el novio de su hija se viste como pandillero.

Suspiró y tocó el timbre, esperó unos segundos y vio a Buttercup que le abría la puerta, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Cuñado! –le dijo y él le sonrió–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? –Buttercup se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

–Bastante bien también, gracias.

–Le avisaré a mi hermana para que baje, ¿sí? Espérala en la sala.

Tomó asiento y aguardó hasta que escuchó unos pasos provenir del segundo piso, unos pasos apresurados. Sabía muy bien de quién se trataban esos pasos, así que se puso de pie y miró hacia las escaleras. En el segundo piso, se asomaba Blossom, fingiendo estar calmada, como si no se hubiera apresurado por salir de su habitación para recibir a su novio.

No, claro que no.

Brick admiró el vestido rosa que estaba usando su novia, el cabello suelto y el leve maquillaje que le gustaba usar.

Aunque no importaba lo que usase, para Brick ella siempre se veía hermosa y radiante.

.

.

.

Esto era lo que precisamente le molestaba a Brick: cada vez que compartía con la familia de la chica, sus padres no dejaban de hacerle preguntas y de observar cada maldito movimiento que hacía. Eso lo estresaba, lo ponía muy incómodo.

–Dime, Brick –dijo el padre de Blossom–, ¿cómo vas con la universidad?

Porque sí, siempre hacen la misma maldita pregunta, como si él no tuviese familia por la cual preguntarle o cosas así. No, siempre _cómo van los estudios_ era la pregunta favorita de los padres de Blossom para hacerlo sentir inferior.

–Bien –respondía bajando un poco la mirada–, no he tenido ningún problema al respecto.

El hombre asintió, sonriendo algo soberbio y alzó las cejas una vez que su mirada y la de su esposa se encontraron. Brick prefirió fingir que no había visto nada de ello.

–¿Y tu situación familiar? –preguntó esta vez la mujer–. ¿Todo bien con ello?

–Sí –dijo Brick, tratando de aguantar el comentario que quería decir–, entre todos nos apoyamos y ayudamos a nuestro papá. Nos mantenemos bien todos juntos.

–¿Ah, sí? –el señor Utonium no parecía muy convencido–. No me malentiendas, pero ¿por qué no pasaste la Nochebuena con ellos?

–Papá –regañó Blossom, Brick dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa–, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan desubicada?

–No es como si te esté echando, Brick –dijo el hombre ignorando un poco a su hija–, solo me surgió la curiosidad.

–Pues tu hija fue quien lo invitó –dijo Buttercup.

–Y tú se lo propusiste –añadió Bubbles, que había estado bastante callada durante toda la cena, como siempre solía hacer ante los comentarios desagradables de sus padres–, como todos los años.

–Al parecer mi comentario fue interpretado de otra manera –se excusó–. Mil disculpas, Brick, no quise ofenderte si eso pareció.

–No se preocupe –respondió el chico–, no me sentí ofendido en lo absoluto. Y si gusta, puedo responderle la pregunta que me hizo –el hombre arqueó levemente una ceja–: la razón fue que mi novia me invitó, me dijo que le gustaría pasar Navidad conmigo; en un principio me negaba, pero terminé accediendo por su insistencia. Por otro lado, en mi casa la Nochebuena no se celebra tanto como la Navidad. Mañana es cuando tenemos nuestro "almuerzo de Navidad", y eso lo apreciamos más que la cena.

El señor y la señora Utonium asintieron, pero la sonrisa que tenían solo hacía que Brick se molestase incluso más.

.

.

.

La cena ya había terminado, y los otros familiares de los Utonium llegaban a la residencia para poder celebrar un poco. Compartían vino y champaña, escuchaban música y hablaban entre ellos. Buttercup y Bubbles se enfrascaban en conversaciones con sus primos, mientras que Blossom se escabullía entre tanto familiar en búsqueda del mentiroso pelirrojo que le dijo que iba al baño.

Lo encontró en el jardín, colocándose la chaqueta, listo para irse.

–Brick –lo llamó, y él se sobresaltó–, ¿adónde piensas ir?

–A casa –responde, volteándose hacia ella–, ya es hora.

–¿Por qué? Recién acaban de llegar todos.

–No quiero soportar más preguntas referidas a mi situación social, si no te molesta.

–Ay, ya, no sigas –se quejó Blossom–. Mis padres ya se disculparon, ¿vas a seguir con ese resentimiento estúpido?

–¿Resentimiento estúpido, dijiste? Te recuerdo que no fue a ti a quién le hicieron preguntas incómodas, fuera de lugar. Sé muy bien que a tus padres no les agrado por el simple hecho de ser pobre. Estoy bastante seguro de que se preguntan cómo fue que terminé estudiando en la misma universidad que tú si no tengo los recursos para pagarla ni tampoco fui a una escuela privada de alto prestigio nacional.

–¿Sabes, Brick? Yo quería que vinieras para poder presentarte a mi familia como corresponde, para decirles que dejen de decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, con quien debo y no estar. Pero si piensas tomar esa actitud de _resentido social_, entonces vete. No dejaré que me arruines la Navidad.

–Como quieras.

Brick tomó la ruta más larga hasta su hogar, Blossom lo observó hasta que desapareció en la esquina, luego entró a su casa.

.

.

.

Caminando, tardaba alrededor de cuarenta minutos por el camino corto, y casi una hora por el camino más largo, justo el que había decidido tomar. Pero cuando ya iba por la mitad, se arrepiente de haberse comportado como un patán con su novia y se devolvió para poder pedirle disculpas.

Pero cuando llegó a la casa Utonium, tocó la puerta y le abrieron, Buttercup lo miró extrañada; antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo, le dijo:

–¿Y Blossom?

–Eso vengo a preguntarte yo… Quiero hablar con ella.

–Salió hace un rato, dijo que iba a tu casa.

_Mierda_, pensó y giró sobre sus talones.

Sacó su celular, se alejó unos pasos de la puerta, donde Buttercup lo miraba con preocupación. Iba a llamar a Boomer o a Butch, pero le llegó una foto de parte de su hermano menor. Era una selfie, donde se veían sus hermanos, su padre y la chica con ellos, todos disfrutando de un trago.

–Está en mi casa –se gira para decirle a Buttercup–. Yo iré para allá ahora mismo.

Buttercup quería preguntar qué sucedía, pero Brick ya se alejaba de nuevo, mientras parecía pedir un taxi para llegar antes a su hogar.

.

.

.

Su casa tenía dos plantas, pero a diferencia de la de Blossom, era más estrecha y pequeña. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, así que cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a sus hermanos riendo en compañía de su novia.

–¡Ya era hora! –exclamó Boomer–. Papá se fue a acostar, y nos pidió que te dijéramos que eras un idiota por hacer que tu novia esperase por ti en Nochebuena.

–Y que también eras un ingrato –añadió Butch–, que no se te olvide.

–Chicos, ya –pidió Blossom–, no es necesario.

–Bloss –dijo Boomer–, si este hijo de puta te hace daño, nos dices. Nosotros mismos tomaremos la justicia por nuestras propias manos –Butch se largó a reír.

–¿Se puede callar el par de imbéciles? –miró a Blossom–. Había vuelto a tu casa, para hablar contigo.

–Boomer –dijo Butch–, estamos estorbando.

–Vayamos a jugar videojuegos –sugirió el rubio.

–Vamos, vamos.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y dejaron a la pareja en soledad para que pudiesen hablar tranquilos.

Brick se sentó junto a Blossom, la luz de la sala los iluminaba, pero también el árbol de Navidad se mantenía encendido y las luces reflejaban un poco en el rostro de la chica.

–Bloss, no pretendía hacerte pasar un mal rato –dijo entrelazando sus propias manos mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus muslos–. Me dejé llevar por mi molestia, a pesar de que no era tu culpa… También quería pasar esta noche contigo, con tranquilidad. Fui egoísta al no querer…

–No, Brick –interrumpió ella–, la egoísta fui yo por haber querido obligarte a estar en un lugar donde no te sentías cómodo. Mis padres fueron muy desubicados, y de verdad te pido disculpas al respecto –apretó los labios y se acercó un poco a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro–. Espero no estés enojado.

–Yo espero que no seas tú la que esté enojada –sonrió levemente y pasó a abrazarla, haciendo que ella apoyase su cabeza en su pecho–. No debe haber nada peor que pelear con tu novia en Nochebuena.

Blossom pasó su mano por el pecho de Brick, luego por el cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla, alzó un poco su cabeza y se acercó a su rostro para poder besarlo. Brick acariciaba la espalda de la chica, mientras lo único que pasaba a oírse eran los suspiros de cada uno, esos que siempre les producía besarse.

Hasta que la campana de la capilla que estaba cerca de la casa de Brick empieza a tocar las doce campanadas de la medianoche, la que daba inicio a la Navidad. Ambos se separaron, ella estaba un tanto asustada.

–¿Ya son las doce? –pregunta–. Debería irme a mi casa.

–Quédate –pide Brick, abrazándola–, quédate hoy aquí.

–No sé si debería, Brick –suspira ella–. A mi familia no le gusta…

–Pero ya estás aquí. ¿O no quieres quedarte?

–Sí quiero quedarme –admite ella, volviendo a dejar un beso en la boca de él–. Pero… eso sería un deseo muy egoísta.

–Es Navidad.

–Por eso mismo.

Ella se puso de pie, él asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo el punto.

Sus familias son diferentes, la de ella era muy conservadora, y de seguro le darían un sermón de los mil demonios por no estar en casa para Navidad.

Pero cuando Blossom corrió la cortina, se dio cuenta de que la nieve que había empezado a caer terminó por cubrir toda la calle.

–Oh, Dios –dijo ella–. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

–¿Qué sucede?

–¡Nevazón! –gritó Boomer bajando por las escaleras.

–¡Imbécil! ¡No grites! ¡Papá está durmiendo!

–¿Se dan cuenta de que ambos están gritando? –preguntó Brick sobando su sien–. Tan idiotas que son.

Blossom tenía las manos sobre su rostro, estaba verdaderamente preocupada. Miró a Brick, pero él tenía la mirada clavada en el celular.

–Pedí un auto –dijo Brick–, pero solo cancelan y cancelan –chasqueó la lengua y le enseñó la pantalla–. ¿Ves?

–Está bien –suspiró–. Le avisaré a mi madre que no llegaré a casa.

–Puedo seguir intentando –dijo Brick.

–No –respondió inmediatamente–, no. No es necesario.

.

.

.

Convencer a los hermanos de Brick de que no harían nada fue algo difícil, y eso porque los chicos sabían muy bien que ellos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, el problema iba a ser si escuchaban algún tipo de ruido.

–Yo dormiré en la colchoneta –dijo Brick entendiendo unas sábanas sobre la misma y unas frazadas–. Tú duerme en mi cama.

–No es necesario, yo puedo…

–No te estaba preguntando.

Blossom le arrojó una almohada luego de escuchar aquella respuesta, Brick solo rio.

–No te enfades.

Brick le había facilitado una camiseta negra para que durmiera con ella, le quedaba bastante grande, y eso a él le parecía que era un detalle un tanto tierno, pero no era como si se lo fuera a decir a la cara.

No, claro que no.

–¿Tu madre se enojó o algo?

–Para nada –sonó sorprendida–, es más, me llamó por teléfono para decirme que me quedara, porque no quería arriesgarse a que saliera y tuviese un accidente por las calles resbaladizas.

–Pues me alegro de que no te haya regañado o algo.

Blossom asintió y pasó a recostarse en la cama de Brick, abrazando el almohadón que él había vuelto a poner en su lugar. Respiró profundamente, llamando la atención del chico.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Me gusta tu olor –dijo ella–. Solo eso.

Brick procedió a apagar la luz, estaba con el torso desnudo, solo en ropa interior. Tomó la camiseta que ocupaba como pijama sobre la colchoneta, pero un susurro de su novia lo alertó.

–¿No vas a darme mi beso de las buenas noches?

Se acercó a la cama, apoyó un puño en el colchón y se inclinó sobre ella.

–¿Crees que estoy para esas cursilerías? –preguntó Brick antes de rozar su boca con la de su novia.

–Yo sé que no.

Lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella.

No hace falta explicar cómo fue que ambos lograron entrar en calor esa noche. Lo único que podría explicarles, es que ellos se mantuvieron en completo silencio.

Fueron los únicos que se mantuvieron despiertos, por un buen rato, de toda la casa.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Maniaca muajaja: **También te extrañaba... ¡Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti! ¿Qué quieres decir con que uno "madura"? Me sentí ofendida, porque si fuese por eso, yo ya debí haber dejado esta página hace cuatro años por lo menos (aunque debo agradacerte por decir que me respetas y admiras, en serio, me hizo muy feliz leer eso). Me alegra que te haya encantado, en serio. ¡Apareció Boomer! Sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte que tendrá apariciones muy fundamentales, después de todo, son los rojos los protagonistas principales, ¡pero va a aparecer, lo aseguro! Con respecto al cliché, en mi cuenta de instagram hice una encuesta para saber si les gustaría una historia de parejas crack, y a nadie le pareció la idea [inserte risa malévola aquí], así que, bueno, seguiré con el cliché, que por cierto me encanta. ¡Hasta pronto!

El próximo capítulo será publicado el 20/03.


	3. TERCERO

**AU; **rated T.

**Basado en: **"Affection" de Cigarettes After Sex.

_3/5_

**TERCERA PARTE**

_"WE LOVE TO TALK"_

Brick bebía un poco del chocolate que preparó Boomer, y si bien sus dos hermanos tenían la mirada fija en él, no tenía intenciones de corresponderles la mirada ni por cortesía.

–No sé si sea buena idea –les respondió–. Creo que estamos bien tal y como estamos.

–_Crees_ –dijo Butch–, tú mismo lo dijiste.

–No entiendo cuál sería el objetivo…

–Brick –llamó Boomer–, dijiste que estaban teniendo problemas porque, según tú, ella no entendía el mundo en el que estabas metido, y que prácticamente por vivir en dos realidades sociales diferentes solían discutir, como ocurrió en Navidad.

Ese era el último fin de semana que pasaría en la casa de su padre junto a sus hermanos, ya que debía volver a la universidad para terminar el último semestre del año académico.

–¿Y qué se supone que significa "meterla en mi mundo"? –preguntó Brick, esta vez, mirándolos intercaladamente.

–Que conozca al Brick de las fiestas con la fraternidad, que conozca al Brick preocupado por su padre, al Brick estudioso… Todo eso que tú crees que ella conoce –responde Butch–. Solo de esa manera podrás mostrarle que lo que tienen, para ti, es algo muy serio, aunque no lo demuestres mucho, grandísimo hijo de puta.

Brick dio un sorbo a su chocolate, musitó algo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

–Vale, creo que se me ocurrirá algo.

.

.

.

No lo tomó mucho esperar la vuelta a clases, mucho menos le tomó mucho planificar la salida/escapada de fin de semana.

¿El argumento con el que pensaba engañarla? Le pediría ayuda para un examen.

No estudiaban la misma carrera, pero tenían una clase de álgebra en común, donde enseñaban las mismas fórmulas y, en sí, el mismo contenido.

Ahora mismo la tenía en frente, estaban almorzando, y al plantearle la idea de que se quedase en la fraternidad junto a él, no la convencía mucho.

–Podemos estudiar en mi casa –dio Blossom, pero Brick cambió su expresión de inmediato–, o en la tuya.

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Mis hermanos no me dejarán estudiar en paz, además, si nos llegamos a encerrar en mi habitación, van a empezar a joder con que estamos… _ya sabes_.

Blossom lo miró incrédula, arqueó una ceja y suspiró pesadamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Vale –accedió–, pero promete que vas a estudiar y que no te distraerás ni con cualquier mosca que revolotee a tu alrededor.

–Te gusta complicar las cosas –suspiró Brick, negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

–Promételo –exigió.

–¡Está bien! ¡Lo prometo!

–Qué cosa –pidió especificación.

–Prometo que no me distraeré ni con cualquier mosca que revolotee a mi alrededor.

Blossom sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Lo que no sabía es que Brick cumpliría esa promesa, pero no para prestarle atención al estudio específicamente.

.

.

.

–¿Me puedes explicar por qué vamos por esta ruta?

Brick y Blossom iban en la carretera, pero Blossom se dio cuenta de inmediato que no iban a la fraternidad de su novio.

–Porque pienso secuestrarte.

–¿En serio eres así de infantil?

–Puedo ser peor.

Blossom no le dijo nada más, solo negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–No te voy a decir.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque es un secuestro, boba.

No faltó mucho camino por recorrer para que Blossom se diera cuenta de que iban camino a la playa Megaville. Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

No fue así todo el camino, eventualmente se enfrascaron en un tema de conversación que iba dirigido netamente a academicismos y temas relacionados con la familia de cada uno. Aunque, si se me permite decir, Blossom evitó hablar de sus padres y tíos, solo se centró en contar anécdotas ocurridas con sus hermanas.

Brick estacionó en el mirador, ella se quitó el cinturón y se bajó del automóvil, él también. Todavía era posible ver un poco de sol entre tantas nubes que recordaban que el invierno no se había ido y que le quedaba un poco más de tiempo de estadía.

–Esta es una parada corta –dijo Brick–, no quiero quitarnos mucho tiempo.

–¿Entonces por qué paramos?

–Porque quiero que consideres esta vista como el inicio de mis nuevas intenciones.

–¿Nuevas intenciones? –sonó un poco irónica–. Ahora de qué estás hablando.

–Quiero demostrarte, mediante _esto_, que me importa mucho estar contigo.

–¿Puedes ser más claro, por favor?

–Hoy mismo, haré que entres a mi mundo.

.

.

.

Finalmente, Blossom se dio cuenta de que las intenciones de Brick jamás fueron estudiar; de todos modos, se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, esto está a otro nivel. Estaban en la playa de Megaville, cerca de unas cabañas que pertenecían al "hijo de papi" de la fraternidad de Brick. Ella era la única chica entre esos chicos, pero a ellos no les molestaba su presencia, y viceversa.

Blossom se la estaba pasando bien, alrededor de la fogata, bebiendo junto a su novio, quien se preocupaba para resguardarla del frío.

A medida que iban pasando las horas, el ambiente se ponía más frío a causa de la brisa, y los otros chicos, que estaban más pasados que ellos dos, se iban retirando hacia las cabañas para poder descansar un poco.

Al cabo de un rato, ellos también se fueron.

Blossom se detuvo en la terraza y alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Todavía quedaban nubes, pero era posible divisar una que otra estrella.

–Brick –le dijo–, ¿nos podemos quedar aquí por un rato más?

Brick se extrañó un poco, pero asintió. La verdad es que estaba un tanto preocupado por su novia, porque había bebido bastante, y el ambiente estaba frío, pero al parecer ella no sentía nada de eso.

–Pero un rato –accedió él.

Blossom apagó la luz que los chicos habían dejado encendida para ellos, de esa manera pensaba disfrutar incluso más.

Brick pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia, mientras ella hablaba de temas _random_. Pasaron una conversación desde la agonía contemporánea de la vida, hasta hablar sobre por qué existían personas que preferían ir por un helado en lugar de un café.

Todavía quedaban un par de botellas de cerveza que quisieron agotar, Brick nunca pensó que Blossom iba a quedar ebria con tan poco. Si lo ponemos en una razón, la cantidad de alcohol que bebieron Blossom y Brick queda expresado en 1 es a 4.

Blossom se acomodó para poder abrazar a Brick, este le alejó la botella de alcohol para que no la volteara sobre su ropa.

–Vamos a dormir –le sugirió.

–Espera –pidió ella–, antes quiero decirte algo.

–Lo que sea me lo puedes decir en la habitación. Estos tipos deben estar completamente dormidos, no van a escuchar nada de lo que me tengas que…

–Eres el príncipe caballeroso más lindo de todo el universo universal.

Brick frunció el ceño, estaba confundido. No podía creer que aquella cursilería había salido de la boca de su novia.

–¿Eh?

–Te amo mucho. Me importa un bledo mi familia… Yo te amo mucho.

Escuchar la –ebria– declaración, estremeció su corazón.

–Yo también te amo mucho, pequeña ebria, pero es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama. Hace frío, y te puedes enfermar.

–Si me enfermo me cuidas y ya.

–Lo dices como si fuese así de fácil, como si no existieran problemas al respecto.

–Es que contigo no hay problemas.

Brick se puso de pie y tomó a la chica en brazos, quien aprovechó para acomodarse en aquella posición.

La llevó hasta la habitación que compartirían por esa noche y la recostó en la cama.

–Brick –dijo ella mientras él le quitaba los zapatos, entendiendo que no estaba en el mejor estado para cambiarse a pijama–, te amo mucho, ¿lo sabes?

–Sí, Blossom, lo sé.

–¿Y tú me amas mucho?

–¿Lo estás dudando?

Ella rio un poco, ya estaba cayendo dormida.

–Aunque no lo digas, yo sé que lo haces… Y que me amas mucho.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Momoko Hiim: **(No sé si lo escribí bien, no tengo mis gafas y me cuesta leer un poco.) ¡Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz saber que me leías, y que has leído más de mis trabajos, en serio me hace muy, muy feliz. Espero te guste, perdón por el retraso y por lo corto, quizás. No te defraudaré... lo intentaré. ¡Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar! Y de leer, obviamente.

Hasta la próxima. No daré fecha, pero avisaré cuando esté pronta a actualizar en mi cuenta de ig: floorvioleetta; tuve una pequeña crisis emocional y no pude escribir ni actualizar hasta ahora, espero entiendan.

Muchas gracias.


	4. CUARTO

_4/5_

**AU; **rated T.

**Basado en: **"Affection", de Cigarettes After Sex.

**CUARTA PARTE**

_"YOU'RE GONNA SEE IT SOMEDAY"_

La idea de involucrar a Blossom en su mundo de fiestas y pasatiempos divertidos le resultó bastante bien en un principio, de hecho, ella hasta aceptaba irse los días sábados a su hogar para quedarse a festejar en la fraternidad de Brick los días viernes.

Pero claro, ella podía tener sus ratos de festejos y demás, sin dejar de lados sus estudios. Los días sábado los dedicaba netamente a adelantar proyectos, informes, investigaciones y lecturas para las clases que siguen. Por otro lado, Brick intentaba hacer lo mismo, hasta que decidió no darle importancia a sus estudios, solo se centró en pasarlo bien hasta los sábados con sus hermanos.

Y es por eso, que terminó aplazándose en una sola materia.

Ese era el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo en ese momento.

Estaban en la fraternidad de Brick, los otros chicos ya se habían ido y solo ellos quedaban en la casa. Brick estaba sentado en el sofá, fumaba un tabaco con un agradable aroma a fresa, mientras que Blossom estaba de pie, caminando en círculos por la sala, recriminándole su actuar.

–¡Fiestas, fiestas y más fiestas! –decía–. ¿Pero en algún momento se te ocurrió tomar un cuaderno? ¡Obviamente no! ¡Quizás solo lo habrías tomado para apuntar una puta dirección!

–Es una materia –dijo Brick, restándole importancia–, da lo mismo.

–¡No, Brick! ¡No da lo mismo! ¡Te aplazaste un año!

–No significa que no me pueda titular –aclara.

–¡Y te lo tomas tan a la ligera que me termina molestando incluso más!

–Ya deja eso. Es una materia semestral, me puedo poner al día, además de que puedo suplirla con créditos.

–¡No seas mediocre! –exclamó ella, y en ese momento Brick soltó un bufido pesado y se puso de pie–. ¿Adónde vas?

–A buscar mis cosas, ya me quiero ir a casa. De seguro puedes seguir quejándote y tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden en el camino –volvió a colocar el cigarro en su boca y caminó hasta las escaleras–. Aguarda acá, y si quieres piensa en otros tipos de insultos y quejas, creo que me has dicho lo mismo unas siete veces. Cambia tu repertorio.

Blossom se ofendió incluso más, de hecho, estaba enrabiada, demasiado.

Brick estaba indiferente ante su realidad académica, y eso a ella la sacaba de quicio, absolutamente.

.

.

.

Otro motivo por el que Brick reprobó, pero del cual no se arrepentiría jamás en la vida, era que trató de pasar más tiempo junto a su novia del que acostumbraba. Incluso, si solo se veían para almorzar, la visitaba en su habitación para llevarle algo de cena, pasar el rato jugando una partida de póker, o simplemente verla ponerse tensa frente a la pantalla de su laptop intentando terminar un informe.

Ahora es cuando se daba cuenta de que en verdad fue un idiota por reprobar cuando pudo haber aprobado si se lo hubiera propuesto. Pero no, puso como prioridad su relación por sobre sus estudios, motivo suficiente como para que Blossom lo volviese a regañar.

–¡Y para más regaños no tengo ganas! –exclamó, colocándose una almohada en la cara.

No le importaba si sus hermanos le oían, de todas maneras se había estado quejando de lo mismo desde que había llegado a su casa. ¡Hasta su padre le dio la razón a Blossom!

–Es que es mi culpa por no saber disponer de mis tiempos –se responde a sí mismo–. Porque idiota se nace, toda la vida.

Sacó la almohada de su rostro y miró el techo de su habitación, luego giró su rostro hacia su mesa de noche donde reposaba su móvil. Al tomarlo y desbloquear la pantalla, le aparece la molesta notificación de batería baja.

–Descárgate luego, no lo anuncies tanto –reclamó Brick.

Se metió al chat con su novia y le escribió un mensaje. No lo consideraba verdaderamente largo, porque no lo era, pero en él quiso pedirle disculpas además de hacer un compromiso con ella. No hablaban desde ayer, añadiendo que Blossom le pidió que _no la llevara a la universidad, de eso se encargaría su padre_.

Claro, estaba muy molesta por su indiferencia frente al tema del que ella se preocupaba.

**Brick** – 03:45pm

"Bloss, nena, sé que si te llamo no me contestarás y si voy a verte a su hogar me recibirás con un balde lleno de agua fría, me gritarás y me exigirás irme, sin importar cuánto te insista, porque ya nos ha pasado antes. Quiero hacerte saber que estoy arrepentido por mi comportamiento, que no quiero tener problemas contigo. Prometo que me esforzaré para estudiar, que supliré los créditos y que haré de todo para no retrasarme, ya que tengo las oportunidades necesarias para mantenerme al día. Lo prometo, Blossom, te lo prometo"

–Me importa una mierda que quede tres por ciento –reclamó Brick, suprimiendo la notificación y tocó _enviar_.

.

.

.

Cuatro días.

No se han hablado en cuatro putos días.

Y Brick está de los nervios.

¡Ni siquiera le había respondido el mensaje! Si iba a terminar con él, pues debían decidirlo mirándose frente a frente, no ignorándose.

Vamos, es cuestión de lógica.

La fue a ver a su habitación, pero no la encontró, la compañera de cuarto, de hecho, al verlo le preguntó si Blossom se había ido a dormir a su fraternidad; al día siguiente la esperó afuera de su facultad como siempre, y no la vio salir, durante todo el _break_.

Lo estaba evitando, eso era obvio, muy obvio.

Pero ese día, fue a hacer guardia a la puerta de su habitación. Sus clases de la tarde habían sido canceladas, así que solo tuvo que ir a su fraternidad, darse una ducha rápida y luego volver a la universidad, porque Blossom salía más tarde que él, por lo que tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

Se sentó en el pasillo, la espalda apoyada en la pared de la habitación de su novia, y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Hasta que empezó a dormitar.

–¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Brick abrió los ojos, se dio un golpe en la cabeza por el sobresalto, y se puso de pie.

Blossom fruncía el ceño, trataba de mantener una postura seria frente a él, pero por dentro estaba algo contrariada por verlo y un poco preocupada por el golpe que se había dado.

–Responde –exigió la chica.

–Quería verte.

–Pues ya me viste, ahora dame permiso, quiero entrar a mi habitación.

–¿Recibiste mi mensaje? –preguntó, interponiéndose entre la chica y la puerta.

–Sí.

–¿Y por qué no lo respondiste?

–Porque no quería hablar contigo, ¿acaso no fue obvio?

–¿Por qué?

–Porque estoy molesta, Brick –frunció más su ceño–. ¡Ahora dame permiso!

–Pero necesitamos hablar –insistía él.

–¡Ugh! ¡Vale! Pero entremos.

Le dio un leve empujón, él se corrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Lo primero que hizo Blossom, fue dejar su mochila sobre la silla de su escritorio; lo primero que hizo Brick, fue notar la cama de la compañera de habitación de su novia.

–¿Breeze sacó las frazadas de su cama?

–Breeze se fue de la residencia. Esta habitación es mía por el resto del semestre.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si la vi…!

–Ese día que la viste, el domingo, fue el día en que tomó sus cosas y se fue de aquí. Ahora vive con su novio –chasqueó la lengua–. ¡Y a ti por qué te cuento eso! Como si de verdad te importara…

–Blossom –interrumpió las nuevas quejas de su novia–, por favor, hablemos de nosotros.

–Quizás cuando madures podremos hablar de nosotros.

–Ya, deja esa postura y actitud de pelea, conversemos de verdad.

Le tomó las manos, y a pesar de que la postura de Blossom parecía rígida, se dejó guiar por Brick, colocándose frente a él, mientras Brick se sentaba en la, antigua, cama de Breeze.

–Disculpas no quiero, ya las leí –dijo inmediatamente.

–¿Pero las aceptaste? Una cosa es que las hayas leído, otra que las hayas aceptado.

Frunció los labios, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, Brick en tanto trataba de hacer que ella lo mirase, de paso admiraba el perfil de su novia.

–¿Y?

–Tienes una oportunidad para suplir los créditos perdidos, ¿no? Con el examen de recuperación –dijo ella.

–Sí, y la verdad es que he estado estudiando mucho. La prueba es el viernes.

–Es martes… Mañana mismo te espero en la biblioteca. Consigue un cubículo, te ayudaré a estudiar.

–¿Sabes de biofísica?

–Más que tú, probablemente –se encogió de hombros–. Después de todo, yo sí me leía los libros que tú debías leerte.

Brick soltó las manos de Blossom, iba a tomarla de la nuca, pero la chica se le adelantó, acercándose a él para besarlo, suavemente, sin apuro, sin la necesidad de quedarse sin aire, solo disfrutando de ese tierno contacto entre ambos.

–No más mediocridades, Brick, por favor.

–Dame otro beso y te lo juraré con mi vida.

.

.

.

La biblioteca de la universidad disponía de mesas para todos los estudiantes, y unos cubículos especiales cuando estudiaban de a dos hasta seis personas. Generalmente estaban llenos, pero no por mucho rato, mucho menos a la hora de la cena.

Blossom se había encargado de meter comida entremedio de su ropa, ya que solo tenían permitido entrar con una botella de agua, solo así lograrían suplir el hambre que les podía dar antes de que terminaran de estudiar. Ya habían decidido ir a un local de comida rápida luego de estudiar.

Tampoco es como si Brick debiese leer ciento cincuenta páginas, solo era un capítulo de treinta páginas de un texto que ya estaba leído, solo le faltaba aplicar la teoría a los ejercicios que suelen plantear los profesores, utilizando las fórmulas que ellos mismos les daban.

–Esos hijos de puta son tan malditos… No importa si yo encontré otro método, debo usar el de ellos para validar sus teorías de mierda.

–Menos palabrerío y más acción, Brick –regañó Blossom.

Blossom pareció vomitar información, en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía hecho un diagrama, explicando fórmulas y las teorías conocidas de los motores moleculares.

Mentiría si dijera que Brick no estaba prestando atención, de hecho, le sorprendía lo buena que era explicando la chica cuando estaba concentrada y extremadamente motivada.

Y también mentiría si dijera que Brick estaba cien por ciento concentrado, porque de tanto en tanto, se preguntaba cómo es que podría ser tan suertudo de tener a una chica tan hermosa como Blossom a su lado.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Momoko Hiim:** Jajajajaja, gracias. Yo creo que Blossom sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando despertó, todavía no le pregunto... Veré si en el próximo capítulo describo su reacción al enterarse de aquello. Gracias por leer, muchas, muuuchas gracias.

LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA NO ACTUALIZO, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ME TOMARÉ LA SEMANA COMPLETA LIBRE; y es solo por ajustes de tiempo, muchas fiestas a raíz de la celebración de mi natalicio.

Gracias por su comprensión.

¡Síganme en instagram "floorvioleetta" y hablemos! Me encanta hablar con ustedes y saber sus impresiones de primera fuente. De paso, se enteran de las próximas actualizaciones y publicaciones.


	5. QUINTO

_5/5_

**AU; **rated T.

**Basado en: **"Affection", de Cigarettes After Sex.

**QUINTA PARTE**

_"I'D FALL FOR YOU"_

La noticia de que aprobó el examen le llegó justo un día antes de que pudiese declararse en vacaciones oficialmente.

Al leer la noticia, le mandó una foto de aquel papel que estaba afuera del aula donde tenía la clase, donde su nombre destacaba en "negrita" por haber sido de los aprobados.

Claro, luego de saber eso, en lo único que él pudo pensar era: festejar con su fraternidad.

Blossom estaba feliz por él, no crean que no, pero así como estaba feliz, también estaba preocupada por la manera en que Brick manejaba su vida. Sobre todo ahora, que él tenía la excusa para hacerse mierda bebiendo y pasándolo "bien" de fiesta en fiesta.

Actualmente, ya se encontraban de vacaciones. Blossom estaba de viaje con su familia, mientras que Brick… Bueno, Brick hacía cosas usuales que él haría: fiesta cada noche. Su excusa de haber aprobado le había caído como anillo al dedo para seguir con la joda por mucho rato sin aburrirse.

No hablaban más que por textos. Blossom cada vez que tenía tiempo, ya fuera cuando llegaba al hotel donde se alojaba con su familia, o cuando se encontraba tomando sol en la playa, le mandaba un mensaje o lo llamaba por teléfono, así lograrían mantener la comunicación que por vacaciones se veía interrumpida.

Claro, si Brick contestara sería lo ideal.

Llevaban un día entero sin hablar, y Blossom sabía que no se trataba de ninguna tragedia, porque los hermanos de él le habrían informado. Preocuparse demasiado solo le hacía daño a ella misma, a su salud y estabilidad mental.

.

.

.

Desde ese día, Blossom había dejado a Brick en un pseudo-olvido.

No contestó llamadas ni mensajes de exculpa por lo que duró su viaje. Mantuvo su móvil en _modo avión_, solo así iba a estar tranquila y no caería en la tentación de responder sus mensajes o contestar sus llamadas.

Pues al volver a su hogar, supo que era momento de colocar su móvil disponible.

No hace más que cambiar el estado y le llegaron casi mil mensajes –no exagero– y alrededor de setecientos llamadas desviadas debido a la indisponibilidad del móvil.

Todas eran de Brick.

–Ugh –rodó los ojos antes de recostarse sobre su cama, aguardando por el momento en que todas sus notificaciones terminaran de llegar.

Pero una llamada cruzada la sobresaltó, justo cuando ya estaba cayendo dormida.

Era de Brick.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y con ellas sus repentinas ganas de mandarlo a la mierda. Pero no es algo que una persona madura haría… Ya bastante infantil se vio cuando deshabilitó la señal, ahora debía, por lo menos, mostrar madurez.

–Brick –dijo al contestar.

–_¡Hasta que contestas! _–exclamó él–. _Yo creí que habías bloqueado mi número o algo así._

–No haría algo tan patético –suspiró–. Es solo que quise disfrutar el resto de mis vacaciones sin tener distracciones innecesarias.

–_¿Hablar conmigo te parecía una distracción innecesaria?_

–No lo sé, no lo creo… ¿Acaso no podía darme el gusto…?

–_¡Ugh! _–interrumpió Brick, Blossom frunció el ceño, eso le había molestado mucho.

–Si te molesta, ¿para qué llamas?

–_¿Podemos vernos? _–preguntó Brick–. _Tenemos que hablar._

–Ahora no quiero.

–_Ah, no quieres._

–No.

–_Pasaré por ti a las ocho en punto._

–Brick, no quiero verte –insistió algo molesta.

–_Ya, pero si no voy, más te vas a molestar, ¿no?_

–No.

–_Iré igual._

–No te abriré.

–_Pues lo hará Buttercup o Bubbles, pero hoy hablaremos tú y yo._

–Por qué –se quejó.

–_¿No quieres que hablemos sobre nuestra relación?_

Y Blossom sintió su corazón apretarse… ¿Podría esto significar que su relación iba a terminar ahí?

–Sí, sí quiero…

–_Entonces pasaré por ti a las ocho._

–Vale –y colgó.

.

.

.

No fue más que Brick estacionó fuera de su casa, le llamó por teléfono y ella salía por la puerta principal del hogar. Se subió al auto y, en completo silencio, Brick condujo lejos del hogar de la chica.

Mantuvieron un incómodo y sumamente silencio entre ambos, tanto que el aire se hacía pesado y frío.

No estaban en un muelle ni en un mirador, Brick solo condujo un poco lejos, y llegaron hasta la carretera que da al bosque. No es que tampoco fuese un lugar poco concurrido, pero en la noche generalmente nadie iba por las leyendas que se inventaban sobre ese lugar, como que existían bestias, cosas por el estilo.

Pero eso ahora ero lo que menos importaba.

Blossom suspira y, con el ceño fruncido, iba a replicarle algo, pero él se adelantó.

–Lo siento –dijo.

No necesitó más que eso para romper en llanto.

–¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! –lloraba Blossom, Brick sentía que lo que hizo fue un completo disparate–. ¡Siempre te disculpas! Pero ¡no haces nada al respecto! ¡Esperas que todo se arregle por arte de magia!

Brick no sabía qué hacer, se quedó en silencio, la boca la tenía entreabierta y enseñaba las palmas de sus manos. No entendía qué mierda podía hacer, porque si la abrazaba, ella lo golpearía –y golpea fuerte– y si le tomaba las muñecas, ella podría explotar incluso más.

–¡Estoy cansada de que te comportes como un idiota!

No le decía nada, solo la escuchaba. En ese momento, pensó que lo más sensato era eso, escucharla, dejar que se desahogara, seguramente tenía mucho guardado.

–No me llamas, prefieres irte de fiesta, cuando pasamos momentos juntos, tú debes estar un poco ebrio antes, porque si no, es como si estuvieras junto a mí por costumbre, como si se tratase de una obligación para ti. ¡Y yo no puedo estar con una persona así! ¡Solo te he escuchado decirme que me quieres cuando estás ebrio, Brick, ebrio!

–Qué –dejó salir, absolutamente perplejo–. ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?

–Eso, lo que escuchaste… ¡No te hagas! –seguía llorando–. Eres… O sea, yo… –tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando–. No eres como…

–¿No soy como uno de los prototipos con los que te influenciaste tú misma en tu adolescencia leyendo esas historias en internet? –arqueó una ceja–. ¿Es eso? ¿Es porque no aposté que podía quitarte la virginidad? ¿Es porque no digo palabras románticas durante el sexo? ¿Es porque cuando discutimos y nos reconciliamos lo hacemos en la cama? ¿A eso te refieres? ¡Por favor! –ahora el que estaba enojado era él–. ¡Yo no soy un prototipo de nada ni tú tampoco! ¡Somos diferentes a lo que tú piensas o quieres que seamos! ¡No estamos en una estúpida novela!

Blossom llevó ambas manos a su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, Brick bufó pesadamente, pero no había terminado de hablar.

–No sé qué es lo que quieres, Blossom, ni tampoco lo que piensas.

–Que no me quieres –suelta–, eso es lo que pienso.

–¿Por qué? Ya sácate ese prototipo –suspiró algo cabreado–. ¿Cuántos años tienes, se puede saber?

–¿Cuántos tienes tú, se puede saber? Brick, si vamos a comparar actitudes infantiles, tú también tienes la tuya, ¡cómo es eso de irse de fiesta en fiesta!

–Ah, no jodas con lo mismo de siempre –bufa y apoya su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento.

–No estoy jodiendo.

–Sí, sí lo haces –en ese momento, le tomó las muñecas–. Oye, ¿cuándo he negado lo que siento por ti?

–No es que lo niegues –le respondió Blossom algo cabreada–, es solo que me asquea esa actitud tuya…

–¿Cuál?

–Esa –traga saliva–, esa indiferencia tuya, esa… manera en la que me haces sentir poco especial, rutinaria… Creí que íbamos a tener un avance luego de que me habías dejado entrar a tu mundo, y creí que ahora sería el tiempo en que cambiarías por mí, que entenderías…

Pero no dijo nada más, solo agachó la cabeza.

–¿Que entendería qué? –pregunta–. ¿Qué es eso de cambiarme?

Blossom no respondió.

–¿De verdad piensas que alguien podría cambiarme?

–Yo creí que podría…

–Bloss, nadie puede cambiar a nadie, métete eso bien en la cabeza. Eso no existe, eso no pasa. Lo único que puedo hacer es _mejorar_, pero eso no depende de ti, depende exclusivamente de mí, y eso, si es que logro hacerlo. Ahora bien, no entiendo por qué quieres eso.

–Tengo cierto miedo…

–¿De qué?

–Es que… –relamió sus labios– como nunca me dices, de manera directa, que me amas –Brick arqueó una ceja–, tengo miedo de que me dejes, porque terminaría siendo un mero… ¡Una mera molestia! Tú estás tan preocupado de tus fiestas, tus estudios parecen importarte poco, una mierda, solo piensas en pasarlo bien y…

–Blossom, yo te amo, y te amo mucho –interrumpió–. Y creía que todo esto estaba claro para ti.

–No, no lo estaba.

–Me di cuenta.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

–No te dejaré cambiarme si eso es lo que quieres.

–Pero…

–Es que no, Blossom, no puedes cambiarme, de la misma manera en que yo no puedo cambiarte a ti. Si te cambio, podría ser interpretado como que –volvió la vista al frente y apoyó ambas manos sobre el volante– en realidad nunca te gusté tal y como soy –golpeteó sus dedos sobre el volante––. Y tú a mí me encantas tal y como eres, incluso con esos pensamientos cliché que tienes.

Ella no dice nada, solo se escuchaba su continua respiración agitada a causa del llanto, la que intentaba regular.

–¿Y si solo quiero que termines tu carrera al mismo tiempo que yo? –preguntó–. ¿Y si lo único que quiero cambiar o mejorar de ti es tu hábito de salir de fiestas constantemente, para que puedas centrarte en los estudios y terminar tu carrera al mismo tiempo que yo?

–¿A qué viene eso?

–Si terminamos nuestras carreras al mismo tiempo, después podríamos buscar trabajo, cada uno en su área… y optar una vida solamente de nosotros, ¿entiendes? Hacer _nuestra_ vida.

Brick la queda mirando perplejo, ella tenía la cabeza agachada todavía, sus pómulos y su nariz estaban enrojecidos. Su rostro demostraba que había estado llorando, o tenía un ataque alérgico, pero este último no era el caso.

–¿Quieres eso?

–Sí –respondió segura–. Si dices que no puedo cambiar nada de ti, entonces quiero mejorar ese aspecto de ti… Porque, Brick, yo quiero estar mucho, mucho tiempo contigo.

–Yo también quiero…

–¿Entonces? –lo miró, y sus ojos parecían brillar esperanzados.

–Entonces no tengo nada que decidir –responde asintiendo con la cabeza–, o sea, si es lo que quieres, pues voy a hacerlo. Porque a mí también me entusiasma tener una vida contigo.

Sin decir más, Blossom se lanza a sus brazos –manteniéndose en su asiento– y lo besa. Brick la toma por la cintura y le corresponde el beso.

Blossom parecía muy aliviada, y Brick solo trataba de hacerle saber cuánto anhelaba aquel beso.

Su relación siempre ha sido rara, compleja, incluso ellos no sabían cómo explicarla, claramente, al resto cuando les preguntaban si estaban o no juntos. Era raro, muy raro, pero era reconfortante para ambos saber que podían contar con el otro, incluso si sus personalidades eran diferentes.

Ahí se dieron cuenta de que la clave estaba en tener personalidades diferentes para mantener el equilibrio entre ambos.

Cuando se separaron, Brick acarició la mejilla de Blossom, le sonrió y antes de volver a besarla le dijo:

–¿Ves? Lo nuestro es amor del bueno.

Blossom no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en lo dicho por él, incluso mientras lo estaba besando.

Parecía un sueño _mantener_ –porque cualquiera podría tenerla– una relación con Brick, y que no fuese algo unilateral.

**FIN**

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Momoko Hiim: **La canción, así entre nos, es la que me relaja cuando siento que tengo ganas de agarrar todo a patadas. Es tan ambiental, ay, me encanta. A qué te refieres con que ya la dejé... Puede que me demore, pero no me gusta dejar historias a la deriva. SIMPLEMENTE NO. Me demoré en escribirla, sí, pero aquí está, fresquita y con un final fiel a como lo pensé desde un principio. Espero te haya gustado, gracias por leerla, de verdad. Mucho amor para ti.

**Ikare: **¡Me encanta que te encante! Brick se esfuerza mucho, pero sigue siendo un poco tonto... Bueno, Blossom también, pero bue, ella quería vivir una fantasía. Si tú me agradeces por dedicar de mi tiempo para escribir, pues yo te agradezco a ti por leerla; de verdad, muchas gracias. ¡Muchas gracias! Publicaste ese review justo un día antes de mi cumpleaños, yo le tomé captura de pantalla a mi celular y lo tuve que compartir en mi cuenta; es que me encantó, me hizo muy feliz ese día. Gracias por leer, por tus saludos. Espero que te haya gustado el final.

Y a todos ustedes, gracias por leerme. No saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Un abrazo; espero que nos encontremos en otra historia.


End file.
